Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile is an exclusive character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series in the DLC Pack Villains. His in-game rival is MetalGarurumon. Biography 'CHAOTIX CROCODILE' Leader of a team that helps anyone in need, Vector is the brains of the team and founder of Chaotix. Along with his best friends, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee and the now retired member Mighty the Armadillo, Chaotix has been involved in various dangerous cases but Vector seemingly does it for the money but despite his greediness, he is kind-hearted and funny nonetheless. There have been times the team have even saved the world from Dr. Eggman or specifically, Metal Sonic. 'LEGACY OF VECTOR' *Knuckles Chaotix *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Gems Collection *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Generations Arcade Opening Vector is sitting on his chair listening to music until Charmy barges in similar to Sonic Heroes. Charmy hands him a "help note" from an anonymous person giving big money. Vector quickly accepts until Espio appears out of the shadows. Espio comments on this note may be false, Vector negates Espio by saying that "look at the big grub!" and shows Espio the money the anon is giving. Espio acknowledges the last time they took an anonymous request (referencing Sonic Heroes) which Vector says "suck it up and let's go! We need this money" Espio, still uneasy about this, accepts the offer and the three storm off. Rival Name: MetalGarurumon Reason: While walking about trying to read the same "help note", he notices MetalGarurumon scanning the area. He quickly runs over to him for help, he tries explaining the note he has but Metal thinks he's an evil Digimon and uses his Ice Wolf Claw at him which the croc barely avoids. Vector gets mad for him not listening orders and begins to fight. Connection: Both Vector and MetalGarurumon are the only heroes in the Villains DLC Pack. Both characters had fought for the good of their worlds. Ending Vector enters the Chaotix base with Espio and Charmy and laments that they haven't even received money. Charmy tries to cheer him up but Vector seemingly doesn't want to, Espio appears and hands Vector a walkie-talkie that requests help from Team Chaotix as soon as possible, giving big money again, Vector jumps back up to action with his team and head to save their client, noticing this magnificent power inside of him, he said "this will be a piece of cake". Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) *'Punches' - - Vector will repeatedly punch for three times. *'Alligator Style'- or - Vector will use his special from the Mario and Sonic series. *'Walkie Slam' - - The Walkie-Talkie's antenna will raise and Vector will uppercut with it. *'Slam Gator'- - Vector will jump up and slam down. *'Homing Dash'- (midair) - Vector will perform a homing dash forward. *'Alligator Style'- or (midair) - Same as ground move *'Walkie Slam'- (midair) - Same as ground move. *'Slam Gator'- (midair) - Same as ground move but requires no jumping. (Triangle Moves) *'Shadow's Gun'- - Vector takes out Shadow's gun and shoots a bullet with it. *'Rolling'- or - Vector rolls forward, this attack ends if another character or wall is in front. *'Drum Throw' - - Vector throws a drum upwards. *'Tremor' - - Vector will punch the ground, resulting in a small tremor near him *'Shadow's Gun' - (midair) - Same as ground move except it sends Vector a little back. *'Rolling' - or (midair) Same as on ground but leaves deadly music notes. *'Hammer Throw' - (midair) Vector throws an Olympic Hammer upwards. *'Tremor of the Sky'- (midair) - Vector readies a punch and falls down, if he hits the ground, a tremor occurs near him. If used higher, it gains more power. (Circle Moves) *'Headphone Croc'- - Vector releases three music notes from his mouth that move forward and poisons the enemy. *'Espio Assist' - or - Vector summons Espio who quickly runs forward, slashing any enemy in front. *'Charmy Assist' - - Charmy grabs Vector which lets him fly for a short time until Charmy tires out, pressing the shoots Vector forward. *'Bubblegum' - - Vector blows a single bubblegum. *'Headphone Croc' - (air) Same as ground move. *'Espio Assist' - or (air) Vector summons Espio to create a small tornado. *'Charmy Assist' - (air) Same as ground move. *'Fiery Breath' - (air) Vector shoots fire downward, if it touches the ground, it will become a small wall of fire similar to Sir Daniel's. (Throws) *'Vector Punch' - or - Vector grabs the opponent and punches him or her forward. *'Javelin Bullet' - - Vector grabs the opponent and throws him or her like a javelin upwards. *'Weightlifting' - - Vector grabs the opponent and throws them down. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - Vector picks an item up *Block - - Vector will shield himself with his arms *Evade - + or - Vector rolls left or right. (Super Moves) *'BomberCroc' - (Level 1): Vector will throw a small bomb forward that explodes when it touches the ground. * Bubble Chaos- (Level 2): Vector will spin around shooting bubblegums at every direction. There are a total number of 5 bubblegums. *'Chaotix Recital' - (Level 3): Vector will do his Team Blast from Sonic Heroes. A cutscene super similar to Parappa's level 3 that instantly kills anyone on screen. Taunts *Bored Croc: Vector yawns and says "Guess we leave it here" *Training: Vector flexes his muscles *Annoying Bee: Charmy appears and starts talking fast which Vector just facepalms, Charmy then leaves Quotes from Playstation AllStars Battle Royale *When Selected **Let's rock! **Finish the Job! **Hahahaha! *Prematch **This better be good! **What?! What?! Where am I?! *Item Pick-up **This will do fine! **Charmy would like this! **I wonder how much this sells **Five Finger Discount! **It's mine now! **Ammo! Good! **Espio?! Was that you?! **This suits me! **Nice! **Helpful! *Level 1 **Take this! *Level 2 **Huuurrrgggg!!! *Level 3 **Yadayadayadayadayadayadayadayada Yeah! We're good! *Successful KO **Level Up! **Mission Complete! **Like that?! **I'm just too good right?! **See ya! **This better be worth it! *Respawn **Nope! That didn't happen! **Forget that! **I'm losing time! **What the... **Vector is back on the house! **Chaotix reporting back! **This might be hurtful **Get that out of your mind ok?! **Never do that! **And I thought Charmy was annoying! Introduction, Ending and Level 3 Animations Introduction *'Techno Croc': Vector jumps down from above while curled up and growls *'Chaotix: Vector dashes forward and points as his forward and says "This better be good!" *'Sports Guy': Vector slides from off-screen while in a snowboard and then throws it away *'Alarmed': Vector dozes off for a moment and then gets right back up Winning Screen *'Groovy': Vector holds his earphones and starts breakdancing *'Best Buds': Vector high-fives both Espio and Charmy with both his hands *'Good Grub': Vector holds out money and starts shuffling it through his hands *'Olympic Medal': Vector does his event victory animation from Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Losing Screen *Vector punches the ground *Vector lies down on the floor *The Chaotix team hold their heads down as disappointment *Vector turns his back away from the camera Results Screen *Win: Vector has his arm raised in victory *Lose: Vector is looking down while constantly shaking his head Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Vector's tied down in star formation and even his mouth tied down *Toro's Level 3: Vector's listening to music *Big Daddy's Level 3: Vector is doing the "Alligator Stroke" underwater *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Vector's floating around *Sackboy's Level 3: Vector's icon is in a bubble Victory Themes *Generic *Remix of victory from Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Remix of Level Win from Sonic Heroes Costume Chaotix Homie Vector's normal appearance. *Red with blue belly *Yellow with green belly *Purple with lavender belly *Brown with black belly Cold-Blooded Reptile Vector wearing a brown winter coat. *Same colors as above but with the jacket Cool Dude Vector wearing a black leather jacket with black sunglasses. *Same as Chaotix Homie except he's wearing the leather jacket and sunglasses Minions *Mighty the Armadillo (Reach Level 8) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Comes with Pack) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Comes with Pack) Trivia *Despite being naturally good and a hero, he's on the Villains DLC Pack for unknown reasons. *Vector's home stage is Ocean Palace where it mixed with Ratchet and Clank *Vector is one of the characters that say "Five Finger Discount" upon picking up an item, this trait is shared by Sly Cooper and Nathan Drake. Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters